justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
That’s Not My Name
|year = 2008 |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 1 (Calm) |nogm = 6 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Fuchsia |gc = Cyan |pictos= 93 |perf = Julia Spiesser}} "That’s Not My Name" by The Ting Tings is featured on Just Dance 2. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with yellow hair in a bob, a blue masquerade mask, a yellow cardigan, a dark pink skirt, light blue socks with orange stripes, pink shoes with orange soles and yellow lipstick. Her outfit flashes different colors throughout the song. She has a blue outline and there is a glow surrounding it that changes colors. Remake In the remake, her outline changes to purple when the background is blue and the stripes on the socks and the soles of her shoes are yellow. Her lipstick is also much clearer and her mouth does not appear to be as big as before. The glow around her outline has also been removed. Background Original The background has some moving walls; portions of it turn around at some points. They'll either be red or blue. "That's Not My Name" appears whenever it is sung in different fonts on the walls. When the walls are turned halfway, there will be a black background behind it with floating triangles in different colors, such as green, white, etc. Remake In the remake, "That's Not My Name" appears but only one of the same word appears at the time, the font is the same for all the words and the words appear in the center instead of all over the walls. The triangles that appear in the black background are also all green in the remake. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: 'All Gold Moves: '''put your right hand on your chest and quickly slide it up. That'sNotMyNameGoldMovesRemake.png|All Gold Moves TNMN GM.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups That's Not My Name appears in the following Mashups: *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''No Control'' Captions That's Not My Name ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Double Wind Up *Swinging Snap Trivia *The dancer is most likely being portrayed as a nerd, because, like the song says, the girl in question is a nobody; hence why she keeps on being confused for other people. *The song is shortened but only by ten seconds from the music video version. However, it is shortened by about two minutes from the full song. *The colored panels are taken from one of the music videos. However, they do not actually turn around in the music video and are simply filmed from both sides. *In the menu icon, it is shown that the dancer has yellow lipstick and wears a hot pink masquerade mask and a red undershirt. However, in the actual routine, the lipstick is barely visible and she wears a cyan masquerade mask and a white undershirt instead. **However, this is not the case in its ''Just Dance Now icon, although it keeps the now darker lipstick in the square, being more visible in the routine. *At the beginning of the routine, there is a swirl behind the dancer. It is the same color as the dancer in the original version, but completely pink in the remake. *At one point of the remake, the coach's outline slightly glows more when her color scheme turns into black and blue. Gallery That'sNotMyNameBubble d.png|''That’s Not My Name'' (Full Circle) Thatsnotmyname.jpg|''That's Not My Name'' Thatsnotmynamejdn.jpg|''That's Not My Name'' (Remake) theycallmehellmenu.png|''That's Not My Name'' on the song selection menu pictos-sprite-thatsnotmyname.png|Pictograms TNMNNotAGoldMove.png|Unused Pictogram (Not a Gold Move) Videos The Ting Tings - That's Not My Name Just Dance 2 - That's Not My Name Just Dance 2 - That's Not My Name by The Thing Things References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs